One feature sometimes provided in modern vehicles is a radar for detecting vehicles or other objects in the driver's blind spot. For example, some vehicles come equipped with radar units installed under the rear bumper cover on lateral sides of the vehicle (i.e., under the portions of the rear bumper cover that wrap around onto the lateral sides of the vehicle). These radars detect the presence of other vehicles or objects in adjacent zones, portions of which are sometimes within or likely to be within a driver's blind spot. The radar units are operatively connected to a control system that alerts the driver (e.g., visually and/or audibly) that a vehicle or other object is detected by the radar units.
Typically, the radar units are disposed under a bumper cover of the vehicle. To function properly, the radar unit should have a clean surface and no obstructions between its forward working surface and the bumper cover. While the bumper cover inhibits most debris and/or other particles from interfering with the radar unit, over time some such debris and/or particles (e.g., snow, mud, etc.) can work its way beneath the bumper cover and between the working surface of the radar unit and the bumper cover. This increases the likelihood of the radar unit not functioning properly.